Good Night
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Donghae yang tidak kunjung mengantuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement kekasihnya di waktu dinihari. KiHae YAOI


**Title : Good Night**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Pair : KiHae only**

**Cast : Lee Donghae and Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Donghae yang tidak kunjung mengantuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement kekasihnya di waktu dinihari.**

**Warning : YAOI! NO GS!**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah dibaca.**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ Good Night ~**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement Kibum**

**01.30 AM**

**Drrt … drrtt …**

"Eunnggh," lenguh Kibum ketika ponselnya bergetar, mendandakan ada seseorang yang menelphonenya.

"Siapa sih yang menelphone jam segini? Kurang kerjaan sekali!" dumelnya setelah melihat jam weker, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel tersebut yang terletak di atas meja nakas.

**Tuut**

"Hoaamm! Halo?" sapanya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, sebelumnya ia tidak membaca siapa yang menelphonenya hingga,

"Kibummieee," sahut orang di sebrang sana manja, Kibum tersenyum mengenali suara itu.

"Ada apa hooaamm sayang?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, temani aku sampai aku mengantuk eoh?" pinta Donghae, Kibum telah membuka matanya sempurna sembari menguceknya pelan.

"Baiklah," jawabnya tersenyum, meski mengantuk namun namja tampan itu tidak mau mengecewakan kekasihnya yang akan berujung merajuk padanya.

Setelahnya Donghae terus berceloteh ria dengan Kibum yang mendengarkannya.

Mendengarkan? Nyatanya Kibum kini tertidur setelah beberapa menit Donghae memulai ceritanya.

"Bummie? Kibumie?" panggil Donghae, namun tak ada jawaban.

"KIM KIBUM!" teriak Donghae yang kesal.

"IYA!" balas Kibum sukses terkaget, ponselnya terletak tepat di telinga Kibum.

"Kau tidur?"

"Tidak!" dustanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku tadi?"

"Itu,,,"

"Kau bohong! Kau tidurkan?" setelahnya terdengar isakan kecil, Kibum menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya, iya aku mengaku, aku tidur tadi, maafkan aku eoh? aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji!" ujar Kibum, ia tidak ingin tangisan Donghae membangunkan member Super Junior lain.

"Aku ke apartementmu sekarang eoh?"

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya? Ya ya ya?" harapnya.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat larut Hae!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau? KAU JAHAT!"

**Tuut… tuutt…**

Kibum menghela nafas, setelahnya ia menekan tuts-tuts yang ada di ponselnya untuk menelphone Donghae.

"Halo?" suara parau Donghae terdengar, Kibum kembali menghela nafas, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Kibum membuat Donghae menangis karena hal sepele.

"Maafkan aku eoh? kau boleh ke apartementku kok, ingin kujemput hhm?"

"Boleh? Benarkah?" sahut Donghae ceria, berbanding terbalik dengan suara paraunya tadi, Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena selalu heran dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat cepat ini.

"Tentu boleh dong sayang! Aku jemput sekarang ya?" sahut dan tanya Kibum namun,

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri!" tolak Donghae.

"Tapi,,"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin ke apartementmu dengan mobilku sendiri! Tunggu aku ya!"

**Tuuut… tuutt…**

Donghae memutuskan sambungan telephone secara sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Kibum lagi-lagi menghela nafas, ia hanya bisa berharap kekasihnya itu selamat sampai tujuan.

**Dua puluh menit kemudian …**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

Kibum membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendapati Donghae yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, mau tidak mau Kibum membalas senyuman manis dan polos itu.

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Kibum seraya menarik tangan Donghae untuk memasuki apartement.

Dengan sigap Kibum mendudukkan Donghae di sofa, mengambilkannya cokelat hangat serta selimut karena diluar cuacanya dingin.

"Ini, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Ujar Kibum kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Enak!" puji Donghae setelah meneguk cokelat hangat ini, kemudian kembali ia meneguk cokelat tersebut dengan Kibum yang terus tersenyum melihatnya.

Pipi Donghae merona ketika jemari Kibum membersihkan sisa cokelat yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja!" ejek Kibum membuat Donghae merengut, Kibum tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dan Donghae kembali tersenyum ceria mendengarnya.

**.**

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu!" ajak Donghae.

"Untuk?"

"Aku ingin tidur!" kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Kibum.

"Ayo sini!" ajak Donghae lagi pada sang pemilik kamar dan apartement, Donghae ketika tiba di kamar Kibum berlari mendahului Kibum menuju kasur.

Tanpa membantah Kibum menghampiri Donghae dan ikut berbaring disampingnya. Donghae kemudian memeluknya, yang Kibum balas dengan perlakuan sama.

"Kita tidur eoh?" ajak Kibum yang sebenarnya memang menahan kantuknya sedari tadi, ia tersenyum lebar ketika Donghae mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur dengan posisi masih saling memeluk satu sama lain. Namun, hanya Kibum lah yang tidur karena Donghae belum mengantuk.

Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah tidur kekasihnya saja, namun tidak lama kemudian jemarinya ikut menelusuri wajah rupawan itu. mulai dari kening, hidung mancung, hingga bibir pernah dirasakan olehnya, manis.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum.

**Chup**

Dikecupnya bibir itu lembut dengan mata terpejam, namun ia menyernyitkan dahi ketika bibir yang dikecupnya itu melumat bibirnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Donghae memukul-mukul bahu Kibum karena ia yang telah kehabisan nafas.

"Kau nakal!" tuding Kibum kemudian terkekeh dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengikuti Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" rengek Donghae.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" lanjut Donghae berupa pertanyaan, Kibum nampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi? Aku ingin mendengar suara lembutmu." Jawab Kibum memberi solusi.

"Lagu apa?"

"Lagu yang tenang." Donghae tampak berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mulai menarik nafas serta berdehem sebelum memulai lagunya.

_I‛ve been living with a shadow overhead_

_I‛ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I‛ve been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can‛t seem to move on_

Kibum tersenyum lembut mendengar suara Donghae menyanyikan lagu Way Back Into Love, lagu berbahasa Inggris yang pernah dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae serta Taeyeon dan Jessica dari Girl's Generation di sebuah acara musik. Donghae bernyanyi seraya memejamkan mata indahnya.

_I‛ve been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I‛ve been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Donghae kemudian melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Kibum sambil terus bernyanyi.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can‛t make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I‛m hoping you‛ll be there for me in the end_

_There are moments when I don‛t know if it‛s real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can‛t make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I‛m hoping you‛ll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I‛ll be there for you in the end_

_Ooh… oooh… oooh… oooh_

**Prok… prok… prok…**

Kibum bertepuk tangan walau pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa terhibur dengan nyanyian Donghae. Dielus-elusnya rambut Donghae lembut dengan sesekali mengecup rambut tersebut.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan Kibum merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dimana Donghae yang diam, bukankah ia biasanya akan berceloteh?

Akhirnya Kibum mencoba mengangkat sedikit wajah Donghae yang masih berada dalam dekapannya, dan Kibum tersenyum lembut karena Donghae yang telah tertidur pulas.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae ke kasurnya. Donghae menggeliat pelan ketika telah berbaring di atas kasur, namun mungkin karena permukaan yang empuk, ia kemudian berhenti menggeliat setelahnya mendengkur pelan.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihatnya, kini berganti Kibum yang menelusuri wajah manis Donghae, dari kening, hidung hingga bibir manis yang digilai Kibum. Kibum ingin mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, namun, bagaimana jika itu mengusik atau bahkan membangunkan Donghae? Bagaimana jika Donghae kembali tidak bisa tidur?

**Chup**

Kibum tetap memberi kecupan hangat, namun di kening Donghae.

"Good Night My Fish," ucapnya seraya mengelus surai kekasihnya. Kibum kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Donghae kemudian memeluk kekasihnya.

'Akhirnya aku bisa tidur lagi!' leganya dalam hati sebelum pergi menyusul Donghae ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Lagunya memang aku persingkat dan tidak ada NC.**


End file.
